Samurai's apprentice
by crimson cresent
Summary: The tale of Makoto Shishio's apprentice...Uzumaki Naruto


Speech "boo"

Thoughts 'boo'

Techniques **boo **

Demon talking_**"Boo"**_

First Story So Please Be Nice.

'Hmm, to be beaten on by the villagers, to be called demon by my own people, to be drowned in the torrential rain of blood, to slay enemies for a village that I hold no love for, what a truly pathetic existence I have' were the archaic and pessimistic thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto and then disaster struck, lightning flashed through the sky, thunder roared ripping through the silence then followed by a blood-curling scream of terror and agony as the lightning struck.

Naruto awoke with a start, like any good shinobi he surveyed his environment then realised his body felt weird looking at his person, he went into an almost catatonic state of shock for he saw that he was smaller and his arms had shrunk. First on the agenda he needed to get information. So to find out why he was shrunken he turned to the one person who seemed to know everything about his body then again this was probably because he dwelled inside it.

Opening his eyes he glanced around at the familiar atmosphere of his dark, damp and desolate mindscape walking towards the malicious aura he stopped in front of the giant cage. A growling noise came out from the cage followed swiftly by the sound of jaws snapping "_**what do you want ningen"**_ the creature growled out. It's deep, scathing baritone voice shaking the walls. "Information" he replied calmly._** "Oh and what makes you think that I shouldn't just massacre you, silly little human"**_ it jeered at him. "Well for a start you are in a small cage, locked up. Whilst I am on the outside free to do as I please also the failsafe on my father's rather ingenious seal makes it so that if I die you too will die and being the prideful being you are you wouldn't dare do anything that counts as suicide now would you?"

The beast snarled. "Now the information if you would be so kind" he repeated a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. _**"Fine "**_it said defeated._** "When you were struck by lightning it caused an inter-dimensional rip in the space-time continuum so congratulations Uzumaki Naruto you are the first person to bypass the laws of physics and travel through dimensions"**_ There was a pregnant pause as Naruto absorbed the information._** "However nothing can be gained without something of equal value being offered in return this law is absolute. Unfortunately for you it happened to be your chakra and age. You are the most surprising ninja indeed."**_

Naruto spun on his heels already leaving this barren place he calls a mindscape. Naruto awoke feeling dizzy. "Well that explains that" he muttered. Suddenly he heard something, straining his ears he realised that it was the sound of footsteps, specifically the sound of sandals hitting the ground. He slowly turned his body towards its point of origin. He saw a young man with black hair a very boyish face and a defensive smile. Naruto studied him carefully being discrete, of course. Eyes lingering on the sheathed sword strapped securely to his waist. "Who are you" he asked cautiously.

"Well that's easy I'm Sōjirō Seta" he paused to let the child in front of him absorb this information. "And you are." There was a long silence until he continued. "Well young one do you plan to answer me." Naruto sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and it is a pleasure to meet you" he said once again eyeing the man with distrust in his eyes. Sōjirō thought for a second before asking "Well Uzumaki-san where are your parents?" "I'm afraid I don't have them Seta-san" was his polite reply however the thoughts running through his head were different. 'Who is this weirdo? What's with that smile? Why does he have a sword' were some of the thoughts that were going through his mind like a hot knife through butter.

"How unfortunate, I myself am an orphan" was his empathetic reply but the thoughts that went through his head were different, far more sinister in fact. 'I wonder if this child could be of use to Shishio-sama. Oh well even if he is not we can always just dispose of him, after all he is of no importance if he is weak he will not survive. Now all I have to do is just seem kind and compassionate to him and he shall eat out of my hands, no, the hands of Shishio-sama' he rectified himself at the end.

"Well" Sōjirō continued, "You could always come with me" he finished smiling but if you looked closely you could see a mean, malevolent, malicious and very manipulative look in his eyes. 'So that's your game, very well Sōjirō Seta I shall play along, for now.' "Really Seta-san you would let me come with you." Doing what shinobi do best he adapted, planned and hope it all turned out for the better, so tediouslyplaying the part of a woefully naïve child hoping that the man would not catch on to his deceit and show him just how skilled he is with his katana.

"Then young Uzumaki will you accompany me on this adventure" Sōjirō asked warmly. "Well when you put it like that how could I ever refuse?" Naruto questioned him innocently. Sōjirō shrugged and turned around began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he questioned back to his tiny companion "Well are you coming or Not." He questioned to his young companion. Naruto stayed still contemplating whether or not to follow his older traveling partner deciding that there was no point not to he began walking forward. 'I wonder what the future holds for me in the enigma that is my life.' However he banished these thoughts almost straight after they entered his head there was no point in being philosophical about such things after all. So with his heart set on hi goal he silently caught up to Sōjirō and they began to venture forth to the start of their journey.

First Chapter finished more to come oh and about Sōjirō being evil don't worry he will lighten up next chapter.


End file.
